Hope and Hope
by Notnot-chan
Summary: No Summary!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hope and Hope © Notnot-chan**

 **Warning : typo, eyd, gajenes, HINATA POV(garis miring), mohon maaf bila ceritanya tidak menarik Dll**

 **Happy Reading**

 **|•|•|•|**

 _Hai perkenalkan namaku Hinata hyuga. Aku itu orangnya pemalu. Suka cuek terhadap sesuatu alias tidak terlalu memperdulikan urusan orang lain kecuali kalau orang itu adalah orang yang kusayangi. Aku juga orangnya terlalu baperan sama yang berbau menyedihkan gitu. Misalnya aku nonton film sedih, aku selalu terbawa suasana sampai akhirnya menangis dan suka kepikiran terus sama cerita sedihnya._

 _Aku tinggal bersama adik dan ayahku. Sedangkan ibuku dia sudah meninggal, ibuku meninggal saat aku kelas 1 SMP. Waktu itu aku sangat terpukul karena kepergiaannya. Aku jadi sering melamun sendirian, memikirkan kenangan-kenanganku bersama ibu._ _Tapi aku bisa tersenyum kembali karena kehadiran teman-temanku. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki mereka, mereka selalu menemani dan menghiburku. Mereka bernama Sakura, Tenten dan Karin. Kami berteman dari kelas 1 SMP sampai sekarang. Kami juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama._

 _Sakura itu orangnya cerewet dan gampang marah, tapi walaupun begitu ia merupakan orang yang paling perhatian di antara temanku yang lain. Dan disekolah banyak yang menyukainya walaupun dia galak minta ampun._

 _Tenten, dia itu orangnya kalem tapi kadang-kadang ia sangat menyebalkan. Ia selalu memanfaatkan kepercayaanku padanya. Dia selalu mengatakan kebohongan tapi setelah beberapa saat dia akan mengatakan kebenarannya. Pokoknya dia orang menyebalkan tapi anehnya aku menyayanginya. Ah iya, dia sudah tidak punya ayah, ayahnya meninggal saat ia kelas 2 SMP. Dia juga sering curhat tentang kerinduannya pada sang ayah. Dan aku akan mendengar curhatannya dengan senang hati._

 _Karin, umm dia itu paling tinggi dari pada kami bertiga tapi umurnya paling muda. Dia sering jadi bahan bullyan oleh sakura, walaupun begitu mereka saling menyayangi._ _Dan dia agak sedikit lemot kalau sedang di ajak ngobrol tapi anehnya kalau tentang hal pelajaran dia pasti menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti. Kami bertiga juga kadang-kadang mencontek tugas sekolah darinya._

 _Hah~ cape juga yah membicarakan hal-hal tadi._ _Yup, aku hampir lupa. Aku kan belum menceritakan tentang cerita cintaku. Jadi begini nih..._

•

Deg-Deg-Deg suara detak jantung hinata benar-benar menggila. Dia tak pernah se-berdebar ini sebelumnya. Semua ini terjadi semenjak ia memasuki bangku SMA. Di hari pertamanya menjalani MOS dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh hati, itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan dia tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Dan orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati adalah Naruto Uzumaki ,dia seangkatan dengan Hinata. Karena mereka sering bertemu dan mengobrol sesekali saat menjalani mos jadi terbentuklah sebuah rasa yang disebut dengan CINTA. Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi, naruto menembak hinata melalui pesan. Tanpa pertimbangan apapun hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dan itulah alasan hinata menjadi berdebar saat ingin pergi sekolah, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bertemu dengan naruto setelah insiden penembakan cinta naruto tadi malam. Rasanya hinata tak sanggup bertemu dengan naruto, ia benar-benar malu dan gugup. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan naruto nanti. Mungkin hinata tidak akan menyapa naruto sama sekali.

Dari pada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik hinata segera pergi sekolah sebelum terlambat.

"Tenanglah hinata, ini hari pertamamu belajar di SMA. Kau harus memberi kesan yang baik" ucap hinata sambil menyemangati pantulan dirinya di kaca. Dengan mengepalkan tangan sebagai tanda keberanian dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tidak lupa memberi salam pada adik dan ayahnya sebelum pergi sekolah.

•

 _Hari itu merupakan hari terindah untukku, karena aku mendapatkan lelaki yang aku cintai untuk pertama kali. Tapi kebahagiaanku itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah beberapa minggu kemudian aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Sesuatu yang membuat dadaku bergemuruh kencang. Dengan rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat. Air mataku mengalir deras didepan salahsatu sahabatku, tenten. Dia melihatnya, melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan._

•

"Tenten-chan ayo kita berangkat"

"Iya tunggu sebentar"

Sebelum pergi sekolah hinata selalu kerumah tenten terlebih dahulu. Dia akan mengajak tenten berangkat sekolah bersama. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas hinata. Karena rumah hinata dan tenten sedikit berdekatan.

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap tenten

Mereka berdua pun menunggu bis sekolah di halte. Tapi sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, hinata melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

Orang itu mengendarai motor sport berwarna merah membonceng seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu merupakan teman sekelas hinata, tapi hinata lupa namanya. Setelah pengendara itu melewati tepat didepannya, hinata benar-benar tekejut. Tanpa disadarinya airmata menetes dengan deras. Tenten yang melihat keadaan hinata yang seperti itu sangat terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" ucap tenten panik.

"I-itu N-naruto" balas hinata.

Tenten pun mengikuti arah pandang hinata dan ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan hinata. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan melihat hal menyebalkan seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali menendang naruto bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Hinata berhentilah menangis" tenten mencoba mrnenangkan hinata. Saat ini hinata terlihat sangat kacau. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa terkendali dan tenten sangat bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hikss...A-aku tidak bisa m-menghentikan air m-mata i-ini...hikss"

•

 _Itu merupakan kejadian yang menyedihkan untukku. Airmataku benar-benar tak bisa dihentikan, mungkin itu pertanda bahwa hatiku benar-benar sakit._ _Rasanya aku sangat ingin menjambak rambut naruto dan memaki dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar._

 _Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan sekejam itu, padahal aku sangat mencintainya dengan tulus tapi dia membalas cintaku dengan kepedihan._

 _Dan aku semakin kesal saat mengingat dia membonceng wanita lain. Padahal aku yang saat itu menyandang status sebagai pacarnya tak pernah sekalipun diantar/jemput olehnya._

 _Ini sangat menyedihkan, untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan untuk pertamakalinya aku dihianati. Rasa sakit yang diberikannya tidak akan pernah ku lupakan._

 _Tenten juga terus menenangkanku tapi itu tak berpengaruh apapun, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di sekolah barulah tangisanku berhenti. Lalu karin dan sakura pun mendekatiku dan menanyakan kenapa wajahku terlihat sedih. Aku hanya terdiam tak menanggapinya, karena saat itu aku masih syok._

 _Tenten lah yang menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka._

•

"Naruto berselingkuh" ucap tenten dengan sedikit nada amarahnya.

"APA?!" ucap sakura dan karin bebarengan. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut.

"Dan dia berselingkuh dengan gadis itu" ucap tenten dengan menunjuk seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku.

Dan ucapan tenten membuat sakura dan karin lebih terkejut lagi. Bahkan sakura sudah melengos pergi mendekati gadis itu dengan tampang sangarnya. Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Karin dan tenten pun mengikuti sakura. Sedangkan hinata dia berjalan dengan lesu menuju bangkunya. Dia terus diam dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan entah apa yang sedang d pikirkannya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sial bagi gadis yang dibonceng oleh naruto. Karena dia mendapat pelajaran yang mengerikan dari sakura.

Hinata juga memutuskan naruto dan memaki-maki naruto. Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir hinata melihat wajah naruto karena naruto telah pindah sekolah.

 _•_

 _Setelah insiden itu, aku selalu dihantui oleh kenangan-kenanganku bersama dengan naruto. Padahal hubunganku dengannya hanya terjalin sesaat bahkan tak sampai 1 bulan. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat sulit melupakan dia. Mungkin karena naruto adalah pacar pertamaku._

 _Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil move on dari naruto. Sebagai gantinya aku mulai menyukai seseorang , dia berbeda sekolah denganku tapi satu angkatan. Aku mengenalnya melalui BBM, waktu itu aku iseng-iseng nge-chat dia. Dan ternyata dia meresponnya, kami pun mulai dekat._

 _Dia membuatku nyaman dengan perhatiannya dan itu membuatku yakin kalau dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku._

 _Aku mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku pada naruto._

 _Kemudian di suatu hari sesuatu yang ku impikan terjadi._

 _Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku sangat bahagia._

 _Aku menerimanya, menerima cintanya, menerima -UCHIHA SASUKE-._

TBC

An :

Mohon kritik dan saran

Maaf fict2 yg lainnya blm d update, doakan saja supaya fictnya cpet slesai T_T


End file.
